


The True Starks- Part 3: Robb

by sixsmith009



Series: The True Starks [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 21:57:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18060905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sixsmith009/pseuds/sixsmith009
Summary: The Stark men have gone on their yearly hunt, leaving Cat at Winterfell with the girls. After a long day of riding, hunting and helping their father adjudicate disputes on the Road, the older boys use whatever they can get to release the day's stresses.





	The True Starks- Part 3: Robb

Sweat poured down Bran Stark’s body as he rose and fell. Robb was groaning softly, his hands on his younger brother’s hips, slamming him down on the downward move, feeling the smooth, soft buttocks crashing into his quivering thighs, sometimes grazing his swollen and urgent sack. Robb felt like letting go every time the latter happened, but he willed himself to keep going. 

He felt a twinge of guilt as he gritted his teeth and slammed Bran down on his cock particularly roughly. Bran’s little face contorted, and he was clearly in pain- no riding for him tomorrow, that much was certain. Yet the guilt disappeared as soon as it had surfaced- mother started all this, he thought. So far, Bran had been of particular use when the boys returned from a particularly hard ride or a sparring match, and cunt was either in short supply or not really what was on their minds. His little mouth had run over their hard, pulsing cocks and suckled on their desperate nuts until Robb and Theon would let loose on or in their baby brother. The lad would grin, hug them both, and run off to get clean. If the boys were feeling up to it, they’d stick their fingers up his little hole and give him a few minutes of pleasure before they let him go. Rickon had been used in place of Bran once or twice, but Robb much preferred Bran’s lips round his shaft. 

Robb slammed Bran down again, this time prompting a hiss of pain from the lad. The memory of their first time with Bran had just surfaced from the whirlpool of incoherent thoughts and lust that was his mind right now. They’d been returning from a night out with some of the men, who’d got their hands on some exotic Dornish ale from a gang of bandits they’d slaughtered that morning. They’d been on their way to Jessy’s chamber for a solid fuck before bed when they’d heard the sound of two people trying to be quiet. Doing their best not to be heard, they’d followed the whispered voices to a guest chamber, where a quick glance through the keyhole had shown them something they’d only suspected thus far- their father siting on the edge of the bed, legs wide, his nightrobe pulled up, head back and eyes closed, his hand on a small brown-haired head that was bobbing up and down on his cock. He and Theon had stood there, their cocks raging and throbbing desperately, wanting to see how their father would release himself into Bran. They’d pulled their cocks out, stroking them in unison while they took turns watching the scene through the keyhole. Eventually, Winter came inside Brandon Stark’s mouth, one hand holding the lad’s head down firmly on a cock that it could never fully envelop. The boys watched in fascination as their father’s cum fell out of their brother’s mouth as he pulled away, face reddened and plastered with Ned’s fluids. Ned had supervised the boy’s clean-up, then walked him back to the room he shared with Rickon, hugging him goodnight, then walking off to mother. Later that night, the boys lay on Bran’s bed, listening to the sound of their parents fucking down the hallway while a tired Bran milked them dry with his tight little mouth and soft little hands.

Theon groaned loudly and collapsed on Rickon, who squirmed out from under him, wincing in pain. Rickon was even tighter than Bran was- Robb had had serious trouble just getting a finger in there. A now half-empty bottle of oil stood in a corner of the tent, one half already deep inside Rickon and all over Theon’s crotch. Robb watched as Rickon fell on the pile of furs, face down and legs wide- almost unconsciously, he reached out a hand and squeezed his little buttocks. Rickon turned his head to watch them while Theon nodded off beside him. Robb kneaded away, feeling the soft, yet firm muscles under his hands, savouring the smoothness, massaging...

Something wet hit Robb’s stomach- even before he turned his head to look, he knew what had happened. It had happened several times in the course of the night already. He looked down and saw Bran’s now limp cock trailing glistening cum on his sweat-coated midriff. Taking one hand off his brother’s hip, Robb trailed his fingers through the mess and sucked them clean. Rickon giggled, and Robb shot him a smile before returning his gaze to a now-still Bran.

Pushing Bran off him gently, Robb lay upright and half-turned on his stomach. He beckoned Bran forward, and pushed him down on his face on the soft furs. Pushing Bran’s legs apart, Robb spat on his palm several times and rubbed it on his pulsating cock, squeezing himself while he stared hungrily at his brother’s buttocks. 

Bran groaned as Robb pushed his way back into his shithole, bearing down on him with his entire body now, grinding into him, pushing him into the furs. Robb wormed his hand under his brother’s stomach and moved down to his crotch. Grabbing his brother’s cock and balls, Robb squeezed gently, making little Bran gasp. He pushed with his thighs, feeling the tightness of the hole close around his shaft, feeling the walls squeezing the veins running along his manhood, feeling his thighs collide with his brother’s. Grunting, he drove himself harder into Bran, not heeding the pained groans or the gentle squirming under him. In an animal frenzy, Robb slammed into his little brother, feeling himself building up, feeling the brutal lust coursing through him. His hand tightened around his brother’s cock, and Bran squealed. Robb didn’t hear him.

With a mighty groan, Robb released. He felt a warm, thick load spurt out of his cock deep into Bran.

Beside him, Theon was already nodding off, and Rickon was trying to get comfortable on the furs, lying face down as he was. Robb felt a twinge of guilt for a moment- Rickon was still too young for bending over just yet, but the fact that mother had bedded him had gotten the older boys wanting a taste. Robb pulled himself off Bran, slapped him lightly on his behind, and made himself comfortable. He heard Bran groan a couple of times before tiredness took him; when Robb looked a minute later, he was already drooling away happily on the furs beside him. 

Just before he himself was taken prisoner by the exertions of the day, Robb’s gaze passed over Jon, dozing away in a corner. Strange fish, that. Never really seemed to have any inclination to fuck anything other than the occasional whore, no interest in enjoying Arya (Robb’s tired cock spasmed as his sister’s wild rides came to mind) or the younger boys. He’d watch them fuck, of course, but never join in. A brother fit for the frigid Sansa- moody and opaque.

The boys slept on.


End file.
